


Save me (English versione)

by Sin_palabras



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Angst, Kidnapping, M/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Tortures
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2015-09-02
Packaged: 2018-04-14 08:25:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 12
Words: 11,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4557615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sin_palabras/pseuds/Sin_palabras
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James is kidnapped by Cristiano's old acquaintance who wants make suffer him.</p><p>Will Cristiano save his boyfriend ??</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Save me Cristiano

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to translate this fic from italian to english so excuse me if there are any mistakes.  
> English isn't my first language

James opened his eyes.  
His head hurts and he couldn't move.

He looked around: it was in a basement half dark with no windows, where the only source of light was a light bulb on the ceiling .. Where the hell was over ??

 

He noticed that he was lying on a bed, he tried to get up and realized with horror that each of his hands and his feet were tied in the corners of the bed with ropes.  
James began to panic when he noticed that it had been stripped of all his clothes except his boxers.

He began to writhe in bed in an attempt to break free from the ropes, but the knots were tied to perfection, so James exhausted collapsed on the bed.

James began to cry, he was walking towards the house of a Cristiano, his boyfriend, for a romantic dinner, and now was locked up somewhere tied to a bed without most of his clothes.

"I wonder if he was aware of his disappearance," thought James.

His thoughts were interrupted by a man who had entered the basement.

His kidnapper.

 

"Hello James," said the man once sat on the bed where I had tied his victim.

"W-who are you?" James asked scared.

 

The man smiled and pulled a hand to the face of James, who sought to avoid unnecessary contact.

 

"Oh small and innocent James, your boyfriend Cristiano knows who i am .."

James's eyes widened in horror: how could this man to know that he was with Cristiano?

" p-please l-let me g-go"

"No James your boyfriend has to suffer and if not do what i tell him don't you will never see again ... now greets the camera on the ceiling, we must send a message to Cristiano .." the man said, pulling from his pocket a boxcutter.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Cristiano had just set the table for himself and James.

He couldn't wait the arrival of his boyfriend, had done their utmost to make everything perfect.

He looked at his watch: it was 21h.

"Strange, James had to be here half an hour ago, he isn't never late," thought Cristiano.

He took the phone and tried to call James, but all calls went into voice mail.

He began to worry when half an hour later James hadn't yet arrived at his house ..

Suddenly the ringing of the phone app what's caught the attention of Cristiano: it was James.

 

Mi amor ❤: Look at the e-mail.

 Suspicious, Christian walked in the desk, opened the PC and opened the last email received.

He found a video attached and opened it .. He saw a person tied to a bed.

When the camera came closer to the boy tied, Cristiano felt like throwing up: the boy was James.

 

In the video James was crying incessantly, trembling with fear.

He was naked except for his boxers, with a gag cloth placed over his mouth.

A hooded man came in the frame and sat down in the bed next to James.

He pulled out a boxcutter and approached the tip above the hip of James, who started shaking violently in fear.

The man cut off his boxer with the boxcutter and got rid of the shreds of boxer James throwing them haphazardly on the floor.

With his hands began to stroke James focusing then on the chest.

The man bent down and licked her nipples James then start pinching and rotate with your fingers.

James tried to scream through the gag but came only muffled sounds.

Her eyes were wide with fear and they flowed a river of tears.

The man with a hand started to caress the cock of James, who began to struggle to escape from the touch, without success.

James began to have a sense of shame when his cock began to harden.

Once hard the man massaged his balls.

The man lubed two fingers and brought them to the perineum of James, who began to scream through the gag.

Her screams grew louder when the man entered with two and then three fingers, which prepared him roughly.

Once judged fairly open hole of James, the man pulled out from under the bed a big dildo, which pushed in a few seconds inside James, screaming with grief and despair.

The man began to fuck James with the dildo and then pushing his bets on the prostate of the boy, who was sobbing in shame to try a little pleasure.

At one point James could no longer contain himself and came on his stomach.

The satisfied man pulled the dildo inside of James and removed the gag to his victim.

James began to cry even louder when the man made him swallow his cum.

Between sobs and tears James tried to speak ..

 

"I-I'm s-sorry, i-i l-l-love you C-crisss, s-s-save me" the boy said before being gagged again.

Then the man looked toward the goal ..

"Cristiano if you want your boyfriend doesn't suffer more i want 100 million Euros. I'll send a message tomorrow, don't go to the police or for your boy there will be consequences"

 

And with these words he finished recording.

Christian immediately ran to the bathroom and began to vomit.

His poor James, tortured and kidnapped made him sick.

Once finished, Cristiano started to cry thinking about the words spoken by James sobbing.

He had to save him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cristiano goes to the police, but this brings consequences...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Excuse me if there are any mistakes, english isn't my first language.

Once the video finished, James was untied and put under the covers of the bed.  
The man left the food on the table beside the bed and then went out of the basement, penning James inside.  
James began to cry, he just wanted to have a romantic dinner with Cristiano and now had been raped in a basement.  
He thought of the times when Cristiano cuddled in bed, when he hugged him and then kissed him on the neck and murmur sweet words in his ear.  
"The man had said that he knew Cristiano .. What Cristiano has made him to make it react like that?" James wondered.  
The Colombian fell asleep crying on the pillow, hoping that his boyfriend to save him from that criminal.

~~~~~~~~~~

Cristiano after recovering picked up the phone and called Iker begging him to run to him.  
Afterward Iker with Sergio, his boyfriend, arrived at the home of Christian, who explained the incident in tears.

"We have to go immediately to the police Cris" said Iker.  
"No I can't !! That man will hurt James if i do it !!"  
"Cristiano thinks you can't do everything yourself," said Sergio.  
"I can not, I do not want to hurt him," he said Cristiano crying.  
"We bring you to the police station, Cris is going for his own good," said Iker.  
"O-ok let's go," said Cristiano.

~~~~~~~~~~~

The next morning James was sleeping when the man went into the basement.  
He pressed a rag of chloroform to the mouth of James to make him fall unconscious.  
When the chloroform took effect on James, the man took the ropes he had with him and tied James, assuring his hands and feet to each corner of the bed.  
When James awoke he realized that he had been tied back and that the man was sitting next to him in bed.

"Hello James"  
"Please let me go !!"  
"Your boyfriend was naive to go to the police, i'm sorry for you but there are consequences"

James's eyes widened in fear.  
"No, not again !!" he thought.

"Say hello to the camera James, we have to send a message to Cristiano" said the man before gagging James.

 

~~~~~~~~~

Cristiano after being went to the polic,e returned home destroyed with Iker and Sergio, who had offered to spend the night with him.  
The next morning he woke up destroyed, checked her phone and saw that he had received a message from the phone of James, who was now finished in the hands of the kidnapper ...

Mi amor ❤: Look at the e-mail.

"No no no no!!" Cristiano screamed, knowing that he would receive the email with a video of James.  
Iker and Sergio hearing the screams ran to Cristiano, who hadn't the courage to watch another video of his boyfriend tortured.  
Sergio took courage and clicked play.  
In the frame he could be seen clearly James tied and gagged.  
Christian started crying ...

"James is gagged and tied to the bed. He is naked and crying. The hooded man walked in the frame his knees beside the bed. From under the bed pulled out a couple of sex toys. It lubed two fingers, carried them to perineum James and penetrated him.  
James screamed through the gag.  
The man then judged James pretty open and took off the ground a big dildo.  
James began to struggle and scream, that thing would hurt him !!  
The man took the big dildo and inserted it into James, who made the agonizing screams of pain.  
Once inserted the dildo, the man took off the ground a gag-shaped ring and replacing the other gag put in the mouth of James, forcing his mouth open.  
The man finally unbuttoned his pants, pulled out his cock and pushed him inside the gag-shaped ring, which was used to sweep the mouth of James, who began to cry even louder. The man cut James's air with every thrust of his cock, which came to touch his throat.  
In the end the man came into the throat of James, forcing him to swallow it whole, then pulled out his cock from her mouth and put it back in his pants.  
Finally he removed the gag-shaped ring from the mouth of James and put the cloth.  
He turned to the camera and said, "you shouldn't go to the police" and with this,the man locked up James in the basement.  
Registration is closed with sobs and tears of pain of James, because the man had not removed the dildo from his ass "

Cristiano passed out from the pain he felt for his boyfriend, knowing that it was all his fault.  
Sergio was crying on the chest of Iker, who could not find words for what he saw: how can a man be so cruel ?  
They had to save James by themselves.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The kidnapper explains to James his hatred to Cristiano, then tortures him once time again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Excuse me if there are any mistakes.  
> English isn't my first language.

James couldn't stop crying: he was scared and the dildo in his ass was sore as hell.

If he closed his eyes he could imagine Cristiano .. Now he will feel guilty for trying to go to the police.

James was not angry, he would do it himself.

The pain in his ass became unbearable, so he started to scream through the gag and struggling to free himself from the ropes.

Ten minutes later, James was so tired of fighting, so collapsed on the bed and began to cry.

He was so helpless.

"Please hurry up Cris" James thought as he wept.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Cristiano recovered after about ten minutes.

When he opened his eyes began to cry: James was suffering and it was all his fault.

Iker and Sergio were next to him and hugged him when they saw him wake up and cry.

 

"It's all my fault !!" Cristiano said sobbing.

"No Cris is only a madman," said Sergio in an attempt to comfort him.

"He's right Sese, but now we must think about a plan to free James" said Iker.

"All I know is what keeps him hostage has his cell phone and i send messages to them," said Cristiano.

"We can try to send them a message," said Sergio.

"Try.." said Cristiano.

 

~~~~~~~~

An hour later, James saw the man come in the basement and began to tremble with fear.

The man pulled out from his pants pocket a syringe with liquid transparent.

James tried to fight to get away from the needle, but the strings didn't allow him to move.

He resigned himself to the fact that he was being drugged.

The man jabbed the needle into the neck of James and injected the liquid.

After a minute, James felt paralyzed, unable to move a muscle more.

The man then took out roughly the dildo out by James, who felt pain and screamed, then removed the gag from the mouth of James, finally he broke the ropes and pulled a blanket over James.

With a hand stroked the hair of James.

"You know James, your boyfriend sent me a message begging me to set free, that you are his life and that he can't live without you. You know i'm using your phone .."

James began to sob: the words of Cristiano were so beautiful.

"What, are you crying for Cristiano? Your boyfriend ruined my life.

I had to be a soccer star, but he ruined everything by drawing attention to herself with those circus acts to get noticed by scouts. Obviously I have fallen and i was never noticed. Christian has to pay me. "

James thought that the man was a fool: how could he give the blame for his failures in Christian?

"So I took the best thing of his life: You.  
Making you suffer, Cristiano will cry for all the evils that caused me, then i will fleece him to being rich. Now James rests, because i really want to play with you, I left the food in the table this morning. "With these words the man came out of the basement blocking the door. 

James slowly regained feeling in his body and when he managed to have enough forces, ate the meal on the table: the mashed potatoes with peas.

Then he settled back on the bed under the covers.

He began to pray to be saved from so much wickedness and the only one who could do it was Christian.

Exhausted by fatigue, James fell asleep.

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

Christian felt as if the world had collapsed on him.

He couldn't eat and sleep, despite the efforts of Iker and Sergio not to bring it down.

It wasn't life without James.

The kidnapper answer to his message saying that he wanted him to suffer while he saw him play with James.

Cristiano would do anything to save him.

Every minute he was afraid that the kidnapper would send a video where James tortured.

He couldn't see another video where his boyfriend was suffering.

 

His fears came true two hours later.

Iker and Sergio at his side opened the video.

 

"In the video James was untied but seemed a bit silly.  
He had been drugged to prevent them from moving.

The man began to pinch her nipples and sucking on the neck of James until James's cock became hard.

James's eyes were wide with shame, he hated the fact that his body is easily excited.

The man put a ring on James's cock to keep him from coming.

After a few seconds he began to penetrate his ass abused James with a vibrator, once stuck to well picked up the remote and activated the vibrator.

James began to sob and moan, the vibrator vibrated directly on his prostate, sending waves of pleasure and pain on the James's cock trapped.

After a short time the man began to whip James violently,who was screaming, moaning and crying at the same time.

He didn't have to feel pleasure, but his body was betraying him.

The man finally went out and removed the vibrator from the ass of James, then also remove the ring from the cock of the Colombian.

Finally with a pair of strokes he made cum James, who started to cry violently.

James felt he had betrayed Cristiano.

The man pulled off the bed the body immobilized of James still drug and kicked him violently on his stomach and stomach.

James yelled at each kick.

Then the man knelt down next to James's face and punched strong the right eye of James.

He finally put James back on the bed and covered him with a blanket.

James was sobbing and shaking with pain, he tried to speak although his voice had become hoarse.

"I-I l-l-love you C-Crr-Cris, i'm s-sorry f-forgive me"

The registration ended seconds later "

 

Cristiano screamed with rage and grief. He ran into the living room and started to destroy everything that arrived in his hands.

Iker managed to stop him later, blocking him with his arms.

Cristiano went limp in the arms of Iker and began to cry.

Sergio helped Iker to bring Cristiano stretch on the sofa and tried to calm him stroking his hair.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James wakes up under the influence of a drug and believed to make love with Cristiano, but in really is raped again by his kidnapper.  
> Christian found where is James.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Excuse me if there are any mistakes.  
> English isn't my first language.

Cristiano fell asleep after hours of crying and screaming in the lap of Sergio, but his sleep wasn't peaceful.

Sergio continued to stroke his hair to calm him down, but it didn't help much.

 

The team and the company had been informed of by Sergio and had promised to keep the news private.

The company had been persuaded not to go to the police because he would do more harm than good.

It demonstrated understanding and promised to bear the 100 million necessary to liberate James.

 

"Poor Cris is destroyed," said Sergio looking sadly Cristiano.

"Even i would be destroyed if it happened to you"

"I love you amor" said Sergio before kissing Iker.

The two were interrupted by a murmur: Cristiano was shaking.

"J-James ... no .. Let him please .." murmured Christian before waking up screaming.

 

"Cris calm down please," said Sergio embracing strong Christian.

The attacker began to cry, he wanted his boyfriend safe and sound with him.

"We will find a plan Cris, trust me" said Iker.

 

The Madrilena night would bring counsel.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

James was shaking from the cold, the blanket didn't warm much his naked body.

His stomach was so bad from the kicks he had taken, his eye was swollen and her ass was red and swollen from torture.

The only thing he avoided doing so surrender was the thought of being able to return to Cristiano.

Those words that begged for his release had reassured that Cristiano would never have abandoned him.

Sleep was felt, so James fell asleep snuggling under the blanket to get some extra heat.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Cristiano awoke destroyed that morning, had already spent a day and a half since James had been kidnapped.

The police had said the night before that James had to be missing for at least twenty four hours.

The kidnapper must have seen them go, so go back to the police station wasn't possible.

Taking advantage of Iker and Sergio still asleep, Cristiano picked up the phone and called the kidnapper ..

 

"Hello Cristiano, what a surprise to receive your call"

"I want my boyfriend back"

"Hmm no i want to play some more with him, then i want your money"

"If you want to hurt me take it with me but leave James"

"But it would be too boring it's more fun to make you suffer through your boyfriend .."

"What have I done wrong?"

"You have ruined my life, I had to be in your place. NOT YOU."

"Please let him go !!"

"I make the rules Cristiano. You don't go to the police and i will be less hard on him. You will hear me soon. Bye Cristiano" and with that the line closed.

Cristiano was furious, now it was clear, his ex teammate was jealous of him and wanted to make him suffer through James, the most valuable person in his life.

Suddenly had a stroke of genius on the iPhone had an app that could locate the position of the numbers of his column.

He opened it and dialed the number of James.

After five minutes the app tracked the James's phone: was held captive in a house on the outskirts of Madrid, twenty minutes from his home.

Now he just had to think about how to break into the house, save his boyfriend and then kill that piece of shit who had kidnapped and tortured James.

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

When he awoke in the morning, James felt dizzy.

His vision was blurred, so he decided to keep their eyes closed to limit the discomfort.

He felt hot breath and warm lips on his neck sucking gently.

He tried to move but he couldn't.

Hands went down to caress her thighs, while the hot and wet lips began to suck her nipples.

James groaned, the feeling was fantastic.

A hand grabbed his cock and stroked him until he was hard, then moved to massage the balls.

Two wet fingers rubbed on his perineum and then penetrate and go to rub on his prostate.

The moans of James grew louder then stopped when the fingers disappeared from inside his ass.

He felt then the head of a cock at his entrance that was penetrating, then the entire length entered him in one shot.

The cock was moving at a fast pace that left him breathless, after a dozen thrusts was already nailing his prostate.

A hand went back on his cock and began to stroke the rhythm of the thrusts, until the pleasure became too unbearable and was on his stomach.

During the waves of pleasure of his orgasm felt the cock inside him come and his cum fill his ass, the length was not covered by a condom.

James sighed satisfied and muttered, "Oh Cris".

The drug had stunned him so much that he thought of making love with Cristiano ...

 

"I'm sorry I'm not your Cristiano"

 

James returned if at that time and found that he was making love with Cristiano but he was been raped yet again.

Disgusted, he had a severe attack of vomit, leaned over the bed and began to vomit violently on the floor.

 

"Oh James is how you thank me? Confound me with that idiot of Cristiano ?" said the man, before you throw James off the bed violently.

James landed on the floor banging his head.

His vision vanished for a moment, but returned just in time to hear the series of kicks on her stomach and chest.

James did the screams of pain at every kick, until he began to spit blood.

The kidnapper, satisfied, looked James to the ground in pain still spitting blood, and had bruising to the stomach and a cut on his temple where dripping blood.

He took photos at the helpless body of James on the floor with James's phone and sent to Cristiano.

 

"Oh James i forgot, today no food for you"

 

Then he left the basement and blocked the door, leaving a semi conscious James on the floor.

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

When Cristiano received the photos a few hours after the call with the kidnapper, he was sitting in the living room with Sergio.

Iker had gone out to buy some food at the market.

When Cristiano saw the photos gave a heartrending cry of rage and pain, and ran to the bathroom to vomit.

The photos were too unsightly, James was half unconscious after another beating, it had been more violent the last video.

James had to be saved immediately.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James now weary and tired and dying from torture thinks of wanting to die.  
> He doesn't know that Cristiano, Iker and Sergio with the help of Pepe and Marcelo are going to save him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Excuse me if there are any mistakes, english isn't my first language

James after the beating, he continued to alternate between consciousness and unconsciousness.  
When he awoke he saw everything blurry, then a terrible pain ran through his body, making him faint.  
When he woke up he felt a pat on his cheek.  
His kidnapper watched him smiling.  
James realized that he wasn't longer lying on the floor, but on his bed.  
He didn't remember how he got there, was definitely the man who had put him on the bed.  
He tried to move but the pain he felt was too heartbreaking.  
The head looked like it was going to burst, he felt pangs excruciating stomach and chest and his lungs burned with every breath.  
James began to scream, the pain was unbearable.  
He wanted to die, he couldn't longer bear anything.  
He was so happy when he began to feel faint again.

James didn't notice that he had been shot as he cried in pain.

The man ended up satisfied recording when James fainted.He saved the video on the phone and sent it to Cristiano.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Cristiano opened the video in what's app that had received from the kidnapper.

James had been put back on the bed after the beating, his face was almost covered with bruises, his right eye was black and swollen, in the eyebrow had a cut that was bleeding slightly, chest and stomach were covered with bruises ranging from yellow to purple.  
James at that time seemed like a coma.  
Seconds later James was waking up.  
When his eyes narrowed a bit ', Cristiano could see that James was confused.  
James's eyes narrowed as widened.  
James suddenly started screaming.  
His screams were terrible screams of pain.  
The agony of James ended later when he fainted from pain.  
The recording ended with a shot on the face of James unconscious.

Iker and Sergio were petrified by this cruelty.  
Cristiano cried rivers of tears, he couldn't wait any longer, he had to go and save James.  
He explained to Iker and Sergio who had located the position of the phone and that James was twenty minutes from his house ...

"I have to go there now, James is likely to die if i wait," said Cristiano.  
"Cris you can't go alone" said Sergio.  
"He's right Sese, and if the man is armed? You need reinforcements" said Iker.  
"We call Pepe and Marcelo, they are perfect," said Sergio.  
"Perfect, i call them and say to come here, so we can devise a plan," said Iker before he picks up the phone and call Pepe and Marcelo.

Ten minutes later, Pepe and Marcelo came at Cristiano's home.  
Cristiano explained the situation and showed only the last video.

"That piece of shit has to die," said Pepe.  
"So what do we do? We have to get to James with a plan," said Sergio.  
"I think one of us has to knock on the door while the others are hidden, just that asshole opens, all other come out and stretch it. Then we go to free James while two of us still keep the kidnapper ... What do you think? " Marcelo proposed.  
"It's perfect, now we go to free James" said Iker.  
"We bring with us a blanket. That man has always kept him naked. Then we have to rush him to the hospital," said Christian.  
"Ok, James tonight will be free," said Pepe.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

James woke up and he felt cold, very cold.  
Immediately felt severe pain, which combined with cold were worse than he had last heard.  
He began to tremble from the cold and pain.  
James began to cry, could no longer fight, he kept thinking that it was better to die than to fight.  
He also began to sob when he thought that he would never see Cristiano.  
The cold and the pain now could hear it in his bones, breathe it had become difficult and painful.  
James felt that now the time of his death was nearly over and he wouldn't die happy, but in a basement cold and dark.  
"I love you Cris, i'm sorry if i wasn't so hard to resist" James whispered in tears.

The basement door opened: his kidnapper entered and closed the door behind him.  
James cried even louder, wouldn't have withstood another torture.  
The man undressed and climbed into the bed of James, his cock was proudly erect.  
The man grabbed the sides of James and penetrated him with a single thrust.  
James let out an inhuman scream.  
He not stopped screaming when the man pushed fiercely in and out his ass until the man came into him.  
He doesn't stop screaming even when the man turned on his stomach and whipped his back and his ass.  
At the end of the torture James could no longer move from the pain, he couldn't miss to expand his lungs to breathe.  
His whole body was filled with a sharp pain that would never end.  
Blood trickled from his back and sperm flowed from his ass.  
In the mind of James was only one thought: he wanted to die right away.

~~~~~~~~~  
Cristiano, Iker, Sergio, Pepe and Marcelo were stationed outside the house of the kidnapper.  
They heard screams coming from inside the house.  
They hadn't doubt that were the screams of James.  
They decided to implement the plan, there was no time to lose.  
They all got out of the car.  
Marcelo, Sergio, Iker and Cristiano hid behind a large bush beside the door.  
Pepe rang the bell.  
He waited, waited until the man opened the door ..

"Can I help you ?" said the man.  
"Hello piece of shit we have come to take James" said Pepe before roll him it out with a punch.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James is free

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Excuse me if there are any mistakes.  
> English isn't my first language.

"What is it with you idiot?" shouted the man as he stood up.  
"Where's James?" Pepe asked again.  
"You'll never know," the man said, smiling devilishly.  
Pepe had a fit of rage, took the collar of men's shirt and pinned him to the wall.  
"Guys come here !!" Pepe shouted .  
Cristiano, Iker, Sergio and Marcelo went inside the house.  
Marcelo helped Pepe to keep the man pinned to the wall.  
Cris was surprised when saw James's kidnapper..

"Enrique?"  
"Hello Cristiano"  
"Where's my boyfriend?"  
"You'll never find out"

Cristiano punched the man's face.  
"Now i'm telling you. Where's James?" Cristiano churches with a threatening tone.  
The kidnapper wouldn't answer.  
"The police is coming Enrique. Tell me where is James." Cristiano asked again.  
At that moment the kidnapper realized that he had been defeated.  
"It's in the basement," he admitted defeat.

Cristiano ran to the car and retrieved the blanket that had taken for James, then ran up to the basement.  
Luckily the key was still in the lock, so Cristiano turned the key and opened the door.  
When he saw the body of James martyred by tortures, he began to cry.  
He walked slowly to the bed where there was James: his boyfriend was lying unconscious lying on his back, the right side of his face was bruised and his right eye was black and swollen.  
He was frightened when he saw the big purple bruises on the chest and abdomen of James.  
When turned the body of James slowly to see his back he saw blood still dripping from the wounds caused by the whipping definitely.  
James was so cold so Cristiano took the blanket he was carrying and wrapped it gently around James, then began to rub on the shoulders of his boyfriend to warm him faster.  
Finally Cristiano lay down next to James wrapping and holding him with his strong arms.  
Gently he kissed his forehead and began to whisper in his ear ...

"Amor am i, Cristiano, please wake up," Cristiano said in a broken voice.  
James slowly woke up, felt a warm feeling fantastic and a soft blanket it was wrapping.  
A familiar scent of cologne invaded his nostrils ...  
When he opened his eyes he saw that next to him there was a familiar figure who was embracing him, but his blurred vision could't focus on the figure.  
Gradually he could better see the face of the man who was next to him and began to cry when he realized who it was ..

"Cris a-are you?" James asked in a broken voice.  
"We love it's me" Cristiano said smiling.  
James began to weep exceedingly: finally was free !!  
He snuggled into the chest of Cristiano and breathed his scent.  
The tears continued to scratch his face and his breath came in gasps.  
"It's all over love, now comes the ambulance .. Where do you feel more pain?" Cristiano churches.  
"Everything hurts and i can't breathe," James whispered.  
"Are you still cold?"  
"No, because you're there to warm me .. Kiss me please i need you," James said.  
Cristiano didn't need to be told twice and kissed James with all the love possible.  
They were interrupted by a policeman who went to the basement ...

"Excuse me, Mr. Ronaldo have just arrested the kidnapper and the ambulance arrived. The paramedics are coming."  
"Thank you, James can't move," said Christian.

Paramedics arrived a few seconds later with a stretcher.  
They loaded up James and bound it with an extra blanket, then carried him into the ambulance and waved to Cristiano boarding.  
Paramedics immediately hooked up James to electrodes and the oxygen mask.  
For the duration of the trip to the hospital, Cristiano shook hands with James and never let go.

When they arrived at the hospital James was taken to be checked and treated, while Cristiano was taken to a private room to avoid being mobbed by fans.  
A couple of hours later, the anxiety Cristiano was sky: no one had come to him to tell him news about James.  
After hours of waiting, a doctor called him.

"Mr. Ronaldo is Dr. Diaz, follow me to my office, please." said the doctor.

When Cristiano entered the doctor's office was asked to sit on a chair in front of the desk.

"How's my boy?" It was the first thing Cristiano said.  
"James has a head injury, chest and abdominal trauma of superficial wounds on his back.  
The area of the anus was severely inflamed and slightly torn.  
We fixed everything, now if you want you can go to his room, but be careful, James was made an IV with massive doses of painkillers. It also has an oxygen supplement as respiratory functions were irregular "explained the doctor.  
"He contracted infections?" Christian churches.  
"Fortunately no"  
"Thank you doctor I go to James then. Goodbye" Cristiano said before leaving the office.  
"Goodbye," said the doctor.

Cristiano went into the chamber of James, who was in a private wing of the hospital.  
When he entered, he sat in a chair beside the bed of James, took his hand and with his thumb gently rubbed the back of the hand of his boyfriend.  
James was covered in bandages and tubes of various machines.  
On his face was a mask for oxygen, there was a neck collar and forearm was attached on a IV  
The face of James was peaceful.  
Cristiano knew that James was supposed to help them overcome this terrible nightmare.  
In the two and a half hours waiting in the waiting room she had made a decision: he would take a break from football until James would recover completely.  
His love for James was the only thing that mattered.  
Cristiano gently kissed the forehead of James and giving a last look at his boyfriend fell asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Excuse me if there are any mistakes.  
> English isn't my first language.

Cristiano when awoke the next day, he noticed that James hadn't awakened yet.  
He realized that a nurse was visiting James.

"Good morning, Mr. Ronaldo, sleep well?" the nurse asked, smiling toward Cristiano.  
"Oh thank you, how are James?"  
"It's fine its parameters are good"  
"Why he haven't woken up yet?"  
"When Mr. Rodriguez arrived last night, Dr Diaz agreed in having to put down in order to make the best check-up, the effects of the sedative last for many hours, he will wake up soon" the nurse said smiling.  
"Will he feel pain?"  
"No, the drip was changed early this morning to continue the administration of painkillers"  
"You can remove the oxygen mask?"  
"We can replace it with a nasal cannula. Soon will be Dr. Diaz. Goodbye Mr. Ronaldo" the nurse said before leaving the room.  
"Goodbye," said Cristiano.

Once alone again, Cristiano saw that someone had left a tray with his breakfast.  
He ate the croissant with cream and drank coffee without ever losing sight of his boyfriend.  
Dr. Diaz arrived, visited James and replaced the oxygen mask with the cannula.

An hour later, James awoke.  
He was dizzy, but the pain was gone.  
He smiled when he realized that there was Cristiano staring at him.

"The prince has woken up," said Cristiano, smiling, "How do you feel?" Cristiano churches.  
"Well i don't feel pain," James said with a forced smile.  
"Should i lie in bed with you?"  
"Yes please i need you"  
Cristiano rose from his chair, took off his shoes and lay down in the free space on the left side of James's bed.  
Then he turned on his right side for a better look of James and wrapped an arm around the waist of James and began to kiss his boyfriend.  
Reluctantly they had to break the kiss to catch their breath.

James crouched near Cristiano: didn't want to break away from him, Cristiano was his rock and made him feel safe.

"I was so scared Cris"  
"Ssh love, now it's all over, no longer let anything happen to you"  
"No it isn't finished the nightmare, i can't stop to remember everything he did !!" James said crying.  
"We will overcome all this i promise"  
"Before you came to save me, that man after he had beaten me and fucked me for the last time, i wanted to die," James said with a broken voice.  
James looked down in shame, didn't want to see the expression of Cristiano, that it was pure shock.  
James kept talking, he wanted to let off steam in an effort to try to forget everything.  
"The thing that made me continue to fight were the words that you said the kidnapper .. for example you can't live without me .. Then things got worse and i was so shattered that i couldn't fight to be able to embrace "

Cristiano was so sad to see James destroyed.  
He would do anything to make him happy again.  
James hugged and shook him gently and began to cover his face with kisses his boyfriend.

"Last night i talked to Real that i take a break from football until you'll be fully recovered"  
"But you can't Cris"  
"No love, i stand by and do everything can help you and i will not leave you alone even for a second"  
"I love you Cris"  
"I also love you" replied Cristiano before draw James into a long kiss.  
James at that time felt safe: Cristiano would not have to fear anything.  
He relaxed into the arms of Christian and fell asleep.

~~~~~~~~~~

A couple of hours after Cristiano stroked James's hair as he watched him sleep.  
James seemed quiet after the outburst of two hours before, until they began to murmur phrases disconnected from each other and woke up screaming.  
Cristiano tried to calm James squeezing his arms, but the Colombian kept trying to break free.

"James was a nightmare please calm down !!"  
"Please don't hurt me !!"shouted James.  
"No i could never!! Breathe, was just a nightmare .."  
"Why i can't just forget everything !! Don't take it anymore !!" James shouted in tears.  
"If i could i take your pain, so you can't suffer any more"  
"Cris please save me, i feel like dying i can't breathe, that man has ruined my life," James said before starting to hyperventilate.  
"James calm down please !! Breathe !!"  
"N-no i can't"

Cristiano took the head of James and placed it on his chest, then asked James to breathe to the rhythm of his heartbeat.  
James slowly came back to have a regular breathing ...

"Good love breathes in and out, you're doing very good" said Cristiano whispering in the ear of James and at the same time stroking his hair "Good my love relaxed."  
James exhausted fell asleep again in the arms of Cristiano.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Excuse me if there are any mistakes.  
> English isn't my first language.

The day after, James had to face a long meeting with the commissioner of police to testify against his captor.  
He was sitting on his hospital bed as he held tight the hem of his shirt with fingers for anxiety, while the police commissioner was sitting in a chair beside the bed.  
Cristiano, however, was sitting in a chair beside the bed of James, he felt so sad to see his boyfriend forced to remember those horrible moments.  
James was holding so tight the hem of his shirt with his fingers, that his knuckles had turned white from the effort.

"James if you don't feel well we can talk again," said the commissioner.  
"N-No okay"  
The Commissioner took out of his briefcase a recorder.  
"James everything you say will be recorded, all right?"  
"Okay"  
The commissioner turned on the recorder and began the interrogation.  
"James can you tell me what you remember those two days?"  
"When i woke up i was tied to a bed, i had been stripped of all my clothes except for my boxer. He had to send a message to Cristiano so he turned on a camera in the ceiling and was hooded. Then the man me removed my boxers with a boxcutter and i was naked. I was raped, then he untied me and locked me in the basement.  
The next day i woke up tied and i was raped because Cristiano had decided to go to the police. I suffered from pain for a couple of hours until the man did not return. He had a syringe, i tried to avoid it but i was tied up and i couldn't avoid the injection of the liquid syringe.  
Surely it was a paralyzing drug because after a few minutes i could no longer move.  
After that he untied and removed from my ass the..the dildo that he used to rape me two hours earlier.  
He let me stay another couple of hours before returning to me to drugs me and rape me.  
After he had finished raping me and beat me back into bed.  
The next day i was drugged and raped, then beat me savagely when overshadowed by the effect of drugs i thought about having sex with Cristiano.  
I suffered from pain and cold for a long time after the beating.  
I just remember that i was raped and flogged. Then Cris saved me "  
James told the whole story in a cold voice and remained silent.  
Cristiano didn't recognize James at the time: his voice was so cold, his expression was unreadable and his eyes were like ice.  
Commissioner saluted both before leaving the room.

James after the interrogation didn't want to talk.  
Remember everything was so painful and traumatic for him, that he was too scared to even talk.  
He lay down on the bed and covered his self with the blanket up to his chin.  
It was more comfortable since the doctor took off him the cannula for oxygen and the collar.

Cristiano tried to get him to talk, but James couldn't do it, so Cristiano went up in bed with him and hugged him.  
He couldn't bear to see his boyfriend suffers: now he even afraid to talk.  
Thoughts of Cristiano were interrupted by a wet feeling on the chest.  
He looked down and saw that James was crying and trembling on his chest.  
"Ssh love don't cry, i promise that everything will pass," Cristiano said, massaging the small of the back of James with delicate touches of his fingers.  
James gradually calmed down and stopped shaking and crying.  
"The doctor this morning after he visited you, told me that tomorrow you will resign, are you happy?" Cristiano churches watching James, who nodded happily.  
"How about we make a great vacation just the two of us in a warm place? We can take my private plane tomorrow evening" suggested Cristiano "Just tell me one place and we will go there" Cristiano said before kissing the forehead of James.  
"I've always wanted to visit Greece .." James muttered.  
"Perfect my love, i'll take you on a Greek island to ourselves." Cristiano said before kissing James.  
The Colombian relaxed during the kiss, he was so peaceful at that time.  
The sun and the sea of Greece would have done well to his wounded soul.  
With Cristiano would be perfect.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cristiano and James arrive in the Greek Island

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Excuse me if there are any mistakes, english isn't my first language.

The next day James was released from the hospital.  
The doctor advised him complete rest and no avoid any strenuous activities.

Three and a half hours later, Cristiano and James were in a villa in a Greek island owned by Christian.  
The villa was close to the beach, had four bedrooms, three bathrooms, a swimming pool, a large garden, a fully equipped kitchen and a large living room with a big sofa and a plasma TV.

"Wow ... Cris is fantastic !!" said James.  
His eyes were wide with surprise: he didn't expect all this !!  
"Come let's go in the bedroom .." Cristiano said, taking the hand of James to drag it up the stairs.  
When they reached the bedroom, James was so happy to see that the room had been scattered rose petals and scented candles on the furniture, which gave the room romantic.

"Cris i didn't know what to say .. It's wonderful !!" James said before kissing Cristiano.  
The two players became carried away by the kiss and soon found themselves lying on the bed with Cristiano over James.  
James closed his eyes: the kisses of Cristiano were so delicate and his hands were so delicate on her hips ..

"Hands held him, pain, so much pain, a burning sensation in his ass and length suddenly was within himself.  
He could no longer hear his screams but only excruciating pain .. "

James suddenly opened his eyes and began to scream.  
He pushed Cristiano violently from him and ran into the bathroom, locking himselves inside.  
Cristiano was shocked : a moment before he was kissing James, a moment later James pushed him violently and ran to the bathroom.  
Cristiano went to the front door to their bathroom and tried to open it, but it was locked from the inside.  
Once he knocked but got no answer, so put his ear to the door and he heard sobs coming from inside the bathroom.

"James please open"  
"Make it stop !! Cris Make it stop !!"  
"Love what happens?"  
"Memories .. That nightmare continues to haunt my mind !!"  
"Open the door so i can help you"

James slowly opened the bathroom door to let Cristiano in.  
Cristiano when entered he saw that James was curled up in the corner of the bathroom, crying and sobbing, clutching his knees toward his chest.  
He went to James and sat down next to him.

"I came a flashback and .. and i was afraid that was happening again"  
"My love, i will not ever hurt you, i promise"  
"I know Cris, oh I'm sorry i ruined everything !!"  
"Do not be silly you haven't ruined anything"  
"I'm so pathetic" James said before starting to cry.  
He covered his face with his hands to hide from Cristiano  
"Love, doesn't hide from me, look at me" said Cristiano to James and removing his hands from his face. "Now let's go downstairs, fill a bowl with popcorn and watch Harry Potter .. What do you say?"  
"O-okay"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Oh come on Harry and Gimmy are too cute !!" exclaimed James.  
"But Hermione and Ron are even more .. They look just the two of us .." said Cristiano.  
"And who am i?"  
"You would be the sweet, beautiful and intelligent Hermione"  
"But if you're more beautiful than me .."  
"It is not true, you're beautiful and i would kiss tour lips all day if i could"  
"And I'd always embraced to you"  
"Want to feel my hands on your body?"  
"Y-yes"  
"Do you want a massage ?"  
"Yes p-please"  
"Let's go in the bedroom"

James and Cristiano went into the bedroom.  
Cristiano picked up a bottle of massage oil from the bathroom and took it to the room.  
James was sitting on the bed holding the hem of his shirt nervously ..

"Love, if you don't want to do the massage there are no problem .."  
"Is that i'm..i'mhorrible .. I still have the scars of wounds that made me the man ... I-I am horrible"  
"Hey Love" said Cristiano, sitting on the bed next to James, "you're not horrible i swear, you're beautiful even with the scars"  
"Are you sure ?"  
"Unparalleled"  
"O-ok i take the t-shirt off"

James slowly took off his shirt.  
When he was shirtless looked down: he felt horrible.  
The hands of Cristiano on his face forced him to look into his eyes.  
In the gaze of Cristianl was so much love and James felt more confident.

"Love, doesn't have to be afraid that i find you horrible .. You're fantastic, you understand me??" Cristiano churches and James nodded.  
"Now lie on your stomach, you'll feel better, trust me" said Cristiano, smiling.  
James lay on his stomach on the bed.  
Shortly after he heard Cristiano sitting on his thighs and his hands on the small of his back.  
Cristiano started to massage with circular finger touches the entire back of James.  
While rubbing slowly back to James, Cristiano began to whisper sweet words in the ear of James.

"You're beautiful," said Cristiano when he started massaging the shoulders of James.  
"Hmm love you so sexy" continued Cristiano.  
James smiled : Cristiano was doing the best massage of his life and it was making him feel loved with his sweet words.  
Slowly he relaxed until falling asleep.  
Cristiano realized that James was sleeping when he heard the gentle snoring of his boyfriend.  
He smiled to see that James was sleeping quietly, it was just what James needed at this time after the nightmare that had been days ago.  
Cristiano took James into his arms, both covered with a soft white blanket and fell asleep giving a kiss on the forehead of his boyfriend.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Excuse me if there are any mistakes,english isn't my first language.

James awoke to the smell of coffee and pancakes in his room.  
He saw Cristiano who slowly leaned the tray with his breakfast in the bed.

"Hey you are already awake" said Cristiano before giving the kiss good morning to his boyfriend.  
"Good morning love, is all this for me?" James asked, pointing to the tray.  
"Of course love, you have a choice between milk and cereals, fruit, orange juice, coffee and pancakes with maple syrup or Nutella if you prefer"  
"Hmm i want pancakes with nutella and orange juice please"  
"Sure love" said Cristiano, handing James a plate with pancakes and a glass of orange juice.

Finished breakfast, James and Cristiano cuddled a bit on the bed.  
"How did you sleep last night?" He asked Christian to James.  
"I hadn't nightmares ... I think it's good"  
"Well love, how about taking a trip on the yacht?"  
"Hmm it's fine"  
"Put on your bathing suit, we leave !!"

Half an hour later, James and Cristiano drove the yacht until get into the sea a few kilometers from their island, where no one could disturb them.

Cristiano just stopped the yacht, he and James stripped of their t-shirt and dived into the sea.  
James floating on the water and he felt in heaven: he felt his body gradually more and more light ...

"The drug was slowly paralyzing him, later the man raping him, his butt was hurting from abuse.  
Then his stomach was kicked and punched his eye.  
He couldn't move but could hear only so much pain "

James didn't notice that he was drowning under water until he recovered from flashbacks.  
He could no longer breathe, he tried to return to the surface, but he no longer felt any muscle in his body.

Cristiano was enjoying the warm water of the sea when he realized that James was gone.  
He looked around for James but he wasn't nowhere.  
He decided to dive in and saw that James was under water and didn't move.  
Cristiano grabbed James's body from the shoulders and pulled him to the surface.

"James .. James you hear me?" said Cristiano, shaking the body of James, who opened his eyes and began to cough.  
"My God, are you okay thankfully !! Can you climb on the yacht?"  
"I can't move, help me !!"

Cristiano took James, went up on the yacht and made him sit on a chair James.  
James started to cry and hugged Cristiano.

"What happened ?"  
"When i was in the water i felt so good that my body felt so light and i closed my eyes .. I remembered when the man had drugged and raped me with the vibrator and had beaten me .. When i recovered i was under water and couldn't breathe and move .. I was so scared !! "  
"Ssh love until you're here with me it will not hurt"  
"Help me please, i want to forget everything, i don't take it anymore, i can't breathe" James began to hyperventilate and ended up having a panic attack ..

"James calm down love, breathe," said Cristiano, but James kept crying and hyperventilating, so Cristiano said James to rest his head on his chest and breathing following his heartbeat ..  
James slowly subsided until a regular breathing.

" Love you're doing very well"  
"Cris take me to the bathroom .."  
"Of course let's go"

James just went into the bathroom and rejected all the stomach contents into the water.  
When he finished he rinse the mouth with a little of water in the sink.  
Cristiano watched James with apprehension: he couldn't bear to see James being so bad, he had to do his best to not let him remember those bad times.

"Cris we can sunbathe ?? I would feel better," James said.  
"Of course I love"

The two boys took the towels and they spread them in the sunny open space of the yacht.  
Cristiano put sunscreen on James to prevent his boyfriend to took sunburn.  
When he finished he lay down next to James and watched as he took the sun, he had his eyes closed and a small smile on his face.

Cristiano thought of something that would make James happy.  
He remembered that on the day of the kidnapping was to make a romantic dinner with James, so he decided to prepare a deck of the yacht to make James feel the most loved possible.  
James checked and saw that he had fallen asleep, so he picked him up bridal style and carried him into the cabin where there was a bedroom.  
Cristiano put James down gently on the bed and tucked.  
Then he went into the small kitchen of the yacht and prepared dinner : steaks flavored with hot spices, roasted potatoes and for sweet, ice cream found in the freezer.  
He dragged the table on the deck of the yacht and the appliance and scented candles to make the atmosphere more romantic.  
When Cristiano finished preparing everything, he went to James and woke him up by placing small kisses on the face of the Colombian.  
When James awoke he smiled : Cristiano knew how to wake up a person.

"Hey sleepyhead is dinner time"  
"Hmm is already time for dinner?"  
"Oh yes, you have slept through the night, now it's 20.30h the sun is setting."  
"Oh i slept all afternoon !!"  
"Don't worry love, follow me now that i set the table"

When James arrived on the deck of the yacht with Cristiano he was moved: it was all set for a romantic dinner, complete with scented candles !!  
"Oh Cris is perfect !!" James said before kissing Cristiano.  
"Anything to make you happy my love"  
"You've made me the happiest man in the world !!"  
"Mr. Rodriguez if you want to accommodate we can start dinner"  
"Oh thank you Mr. Ronaldo, i'm just starving," James said with a wink to Cristiano.

The dinner turned out so good that James had praised Cristiano's talents of chef all through dinner.  
After dinner the two boys sat on the towels to watch the sunset.

"Cris, I don't know how to thank you for being with me and not get tired of me .." said James  
"Do not thank me, remember that i'll always be here for you .. Although there is one thing that you can do .." said Cristiano.  
"What thing Cris?"  
"Kiss Me"

James approached Cristiano, took his face in his hands and kissed him with all the love he felt at that moment.  
When the need for air was heard, Cristiano and James had to stop the kiss.

"I love you Cris" said James.  
"I love you too James," Cristiano said before kissing James again.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that isn't the best but let me know what you think :)  
> Excuse me if there are any mistakes, english isn't my first language.

After dinner Cristiano and James returned to their house, where they changed into their pajamas and looked at the stars from the veranda comfortably lying on the sofa, built by Cristiano years before for special occasions like that, to be able to comfortably watch the stars with his boyfriend.

James slowly fell asleep in the arms of Cristiano.  
Cristiano when he realized that James was sleeping, he stopped to watch the stars and watched his boyfriend sleep: James was asleep on his chest and wore his sweater to keep warm from the cold of the night.

Fifteen minutes later, Cristiano had to bring James up to the bed of the room and covered them both with the blanket.  
Cristiano looked James sleep : he seemed so peaceful as he slept with his head resting on the shoulder of Cristiano.  
James suddenly opened his eyes, his breathing became more labored slowly and began to cry.  
When Cristiano tried to calm him, stroking his hair, James began to scream in terror.

"James .. James calm down !!" Cristiano said as he shook James's shoulders, but his boy showed no signs of calming James cried even louder and every touch frightened him even more.

"Please do not hurt me !!" James screamed.  
"James what do you say?"  
"Please stop, i want to come back from Cristiano !!"

Cristiano realized that James wasn't fully awake and he was still reliving the abuse he had suffered from that man.

After about ten minutes James seemed to calm down but when he awoke he could no longer move.

At first he couldn't recognize Cristiano who was next to him ..  
"Cris" tried to scream but the words came from his mouth in the form of whispers.  
"Love i'm here, don't worry," said Cristiano clutching him.  
"Cris help me" James said as soon as he recognized Christian.  
"Shh, i'm here"  
"Don't take it anymore, i want to die"  
"Don't say such things"  
"He ruined my life i don't want to live anymore"  
"Love .."  
"Forgive me, i'm just a burden"  
"Don't say that, you're not a burden for me"  
"I want to go to Madrid please"  
"Sure treasure tomorrow morning we'll be back in Madrid"  
"I want to leave now, please" James said.  
"Let me see what i can do," said Cristiano before you pick up the phone and make a few calls.

Fortunately Cristiano managed to start his private plane from Greece to Madrid two hours later.  
In return flight, Cristiano began to seriously worry for James : he hasn't spoken since he was asked to go back to Madrid, and every question answered with nods.  
At dawn, Cristiano and James returned to the house of a Christian.

James entered the bedroom of Cristiano, that it was as if it was also his bedroom, closed all the shutters of the windows to make the room dark and finally shut the door and sat on the bed.  
He felt useless, Cristiano had saved him and had tried to make him feel better, but he had managed to ruin the efforts of Cristiano.  
He felt so dirty, he could still feel the hands of that man over him: how could Cristiano still want him knowing that another man had touched him?  
If he died, it would make Cristiano's life easier.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Cristiano was sitting on the couch in the living room, he didn't heed James to the room, he knew that his boyfriend wanted to be alone and his presence would have only annoyed.

He felt a sharp pain in his heart, James was so destroyed and he couldn't help him to feel better.  
He picked up the phone and called the wisest of all: Iker.  
   
"Hola Cris"  
"Iker can you come to my house?"  
"Already back from Greece?"  
"Please Iker can you come to my house now?"  
"Ok i'll arrive in ten minutes"

Ten minutes later, Iker came from Cristiano.  
They were in the living room when Cristiano burst into tears.

"Iker i don't know what to do !! James is sick and i can't help him"  
"What had happened in Greece?"  
"He has had panic attacks and tonight has had something like hallucinations .. He thought that i was the kidnapper.  
He screamed loudly and crying .. Why should he suffer because i can't take his suffering .. Why Iker, WHY ?? He don't speak to me by tonight, he doesn't want to eat and now is locked up in the room !! "  
"James needs medical help, he was severely traumatized, you have to take him to a psychologist"  
"Help me Iker, i can't do it alone"  
"Don't worry Cris, i will help you"

~~~~~~~~~~~~

James heard the conversation between Cristiano and Iker.  
He felt terribly guilty when he felt Cristiano crying.  
He was just a burden, no one would have wanted to be with someone who couldn't defend themselves from abuse.  
James went into the bathroom and looked in the mirror ..

"I'm just a burden, a whore who enjoys during a rape" he said looking at the reflection of the guy in the mirror that once time was James Rodriguez.  
He opened the medicine cabinet and found a bottle of pills he didn't know what they were, the important thing was that the pills could help him to his purpose ...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Iker last night i was really scared, after that nightmare James is as if he had fallen into a kind of depression. He is closed in his self and not let me come near him"  
"I saw a program on TV where talked about this, i think they were talking about a disorder called 'Post Traumatic Stress', where symptoms such as depression and panic attacks can occur even two days after the abuses"  
"This coincides with James's panic attacks .. Are started two days after we rescued from the monster .."  
"You must take him to a doctor right away !! In that program have said that these symptoms can lead to self-harm !!"  
"I don't think James can get to that point ... I can't think of the idea"

The conversation was interrupted by a bang coming from upstairs ..  
"Have you heard ?" Cristiano churches to Iker.  
"It seemed like the sound of something hitting the floor .."

Cristiano jumped up and ran up the stairs, he was so afraid that James had done anything bad.  
When he entered to the bedroom, the view that greeted him was chilling: James was unconscious on the floor with a half-empty bottle of pills in his hands ..


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Excuse me if there are any mistakes,english isn't my first language.
> 
> I want to know what do you think about this chapter :)

"JAMES WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO?" Cristiano screamed when he saw James passed out on the floor, holding a bottle of pills half-empty.  
He knelt beside James and began to shake his shoulders in an attempt to wake him, but got no response from James, who fortunately was still breathing, but only superficially.  
Cristiano started crying when slhe saw the tears still fresh on James's face.

Iker, attracted by the cries of Cristiano ran to him and when he saw James passed out on the floor, took his phone from his pocket and immediately called an ambulance.

"The ambulance will be here soon" Iker said.  
Cristiano, was in shock and continued to shake the body of James to wake him.

"Why did you do this, why? Please don't die !!" Cristiano said crying, addressing the unconscious body of his boyfriend.

The arrival of the ambulance, and the trip to the hospital was all a blur to Cristiano, who all the time was concentrated on his boyfriend, whom they had put an oxygen mask to help him breathe.

Once at the hospital, James was brought immediately rushed to the operating room, while Cristiano was forced to stay in the waiting room. He was waiting for someone to say that James would have been well, he was waiting for someone to say that the His boyfriend wasn't dead ..

~~~~~~~~~

In the operating room the doctors intubated and anesthetized James, and began to perform gastric lavage to remove toxic substances ingested.  
Once finished eliminate toxic substances from the stomach of James, the beep of the monitor, which played regularly, started playing at an alarming rate.

"It's in cardiac arrest !!" shouted one of the doctors.

"The defibrillator soon !!" shouted the doctor, who immediately received the defibrillator pads by an assistant.  
He puts the gel on one of the pads and rub together.

"Load to 200 !!" the doctor said before putting the pads on the chest of James ..

"Load to 200" repeated the assistant.

"CLEAN !!"

"Doctor the heart doesn't restart !!"

"Load more to 200 .." said the doctor.

"Load to 200 .." repeated the assistant.

"CLEAN !!" James's body arched up and after a few seconds of silence, the monitor began issuing regular acoustic signs ..

"We have a heartbeat again !!" the doctor said.

The surgery could be regarded as completed.

~~~~~~~~

Cristiano while waiting had been joined by Iker, who had followed the ambulance with his car.

The wait for Cristiano was the worst torture, he couldn't stop crying on the shoulder of Iker, he couldn't understand before what serious was the mood of James, if James had attempted suicide was his fault.

"Stop that Cris, isn't your fault you couldn't predict" Iker said in an attempt to appease Cristiano.  
"He told me several times that he wanted to die, i couldn't understand that he was so bad !!"  
"Cristiano stop! It isn't your fault !!"  
"Iker is not fair, because James has to suffer so much, is the most beautiful, gentle and kind in the world .. What did he do to deserve this?"  
"God has a plan for each of us"

Iker and Cristiano were interrupted by James's doctor.

"How is he ?" Cristiano churches.  
"James during the operation went into cardiac arrest, but fortunately this didn't have serious consequences.  
It will recover completely and should wake up in a couple of hours.  
The room is the last door on the right side of the hallway. Now excuse me i have to go, bye "said the doctor.  
"Goodbye" Cristiano and Iker said.

~~~~~~~~

 

The two players entered the room of James: James was asleep and had an oxygen mask on his face.  
His arm was connected to an IV, while on his chest were attached electrodes that were connected to a monitor, which indicated the vital parameters of James.  
The machine beeps emitted regular, which reassured Cristiano, who was afraid that James could have another heart attack.

Iker stood by the door, while Cristiano took a chair and sat down beside the bed of James.  
He took his hand and sighed James looked like an angel when he slept.

"Hey love, i'm sorry if i didn't understand before that you was bad. I'm not angry with you or disappointed, i just want you to go back to being happy and i know that i have failed in trying to help you to be .. I promise i'll help you, i love you so much.  
I can't live without you, please don't leave me !! "Cristiano said in tears.

Thinking about the fairy tale of Sleeping Beauty, Cristiano stood up and kissed James's lips gently.

But James didn't wake up.

~~~~~~~

James woke up hearing the beep next to him.  
When he opened his eyes he realized that he was in the hospital and Cristiano was sleeping in a chair next to his bed.  
James was attacked by a strong sense of guilt when he remembered what he had done: he had tried to kill himself by taking large doses of sleeping pills.  
He also remembered the tears he shed when ingested the pills.

He didn't want to imagine what Cristiano was disappointed or angry with him.  
He began to cry for the guilt that tightening his heart: he felt guilty for dragging Cristiano with him in his black hole of sadness.

James panicked and began to breathe faster.  
The monitors began to sound the alarm, making awaken Cristiano.

Cristiano saw the monitor that showed alarming signs and when he looked at James, he saw that his boyfriend was having a panic attack.

"James calm down i'm here," Cristiano said taking the hands of James in his.

"I'm sorry i'm sorry i'm sorry !!" James shouted through the oxygen mask.

"Shh love calm down, i'm not angry," said Cristiano softly before kissing James in cheek.  
He began to whisper sweet words in your ear until James didn't calm down.

"Good, breathe slowly, i'm here with you .."

"Please forgive me"

"It wasn't your fault, the important thing is that now you're here with me .. Well there was Iker but he did return home by Sergio"

"I love you Cris" James said with a broken voice.

"I love you too my love," Cristiano said before kissing the forehead of James.


End file.
